


A Great Start:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Interior Decorating, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nursery/Nurseries, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior & Tani are getting their house all set up for their baby, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	A Great Start:

*Summary: Junior & Tani are getting their house all set up for their baby, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

Officers Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns were in the last stretch of their pregnancy, & they were glad that they have ohana’s help during this time of their lives, & at that moment. They were excited that their family is growing.

They were getting the nursery all set up, cause it was the last thing that needed to be done, & finished. The Beautiful Woman exclaimed, as she saw the result, “Junes, It looks so beautiful, You did a wonderful job”, as they looked at it together.

Junior kissed her, & said, “I am glad that you like it, Babe, I just want you to be happy”, Tani smiled, & kissed him, saying, “I am”, & they left the room, so they can have dinner together. The Former Seal went to cook it, as Tani sat down to watch.

As they ate the wonderful meal, Tani said, “You have been amazing through this pregnancy, When I recover from this, We are gonna have a special evening, or you can have anything you want”, Junior smiled, & said, “All that I want is to have you by my side”, & they kissed, & had a wonderful evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
